Mana Beast
The Mana Beast is the final boss of the videogame Secret of Mana. It is a gigantic and unfathomably powerful dragon who rises in retaliation to Thanatos's actions, but must be stopped before it destroys the world of Fa'Diel. ''Secret of Mana'' Characteristics The Mana Beast is a divine dragon born from the fusion of all monsters. It produces the Mana Power that sustains the world of Fa'Diel, and is the only one who can restore its balance. It looks like a Flammy: the Great White Dragons protectors of Fa'Diel, albeit many times bigger and wilder, and coloured purple. Additional source material state that it is the fusion of many primordial Flammies created during the dawn of times. The Mana Beast rises when a huge evil threatens Fa'Diel. Alas, it is a last resort who could become a bigger threat, as it is a being of sheer might with little control over its rage, who becomes blind with fury when Mana is depleted. If it were to appear, the ensuing clash of power would bring untold devastation, and if it were to survive, it would destroy anything that is left. The Mana Beast has already risen, when corrupt wielders of the power of Mana created the Mana Fortress, an immense floating castle-warship of unparalleled might. It was summoned in retaliation and attacked the Fortress, at the same time as the Mana Knight, wielder of the Mana Sword, dealt with the corrupt wielders of Mana. The Mana Goddess sealed the Fortress within a sunken island, before calling back the beast and ending the threat. In Game The story starts after the evil Vandole Empire takes control of the monsters of the Underworld of Mavolia (Mana counterpart of Hell), severely weakening the Mana power. Thanatos later reactivates the Mana Fortress and destroys the Mana Tree. As the rise of the Mana Fortress awoke the Mana Beast, with the Mana Tree destroyed, no one would be able to stop the dragon once its job is done. So, when they defeat Thanatos, the reluctant heroes have no other choice than to fight and slay the fearsome beast, whose corpse is frozen solid and turns into snow blanketing the entire world, like a remnant of the Mana power. Alas, its demise makes Mana disappear from the world, along with every being linked to it, including the last Flammy and Popoi the Sprite (one of the three protagonists). Final Battle The Mana Beast is not that hard to defeat, especially if the heroes’ levels, weapons and magic are strong enough. But it is a very long battle as the dragon has 9990 life-points. The dragon casts a Wall spell that lasts during the whole fight and reflects back any spell you cast. Dispelling it is useless as it merely casts it again right after. Randi the main hero must wield the Mana Sword and have the girl Primm and the sprite Popoi cast their Mana magic on it. When the Mana Beast attacks at close range, pummel it without end with concentrated attacks. The Mana Beast attacks with the Lucent Beam spell at level 8. His charges cannot be dodged it starts to fly and charge from behind, from before, from right to left and left to right; or worse, when it goes at the bottom of the screen and hurls a gigantic whirling fire blast. Cast the Healing Water or Lucid Barrier spell at least at level 7 whenever the fire blast reaches the heroes. The dragon's attacks strike them all and the fire blast is purely devastating, so heal whenever necessary. ''Rise of Mana'' The Mana Beast is featured as a bonus boss in the mobile phone game Rise of Mana, in which two protagonists from warring species of the Spirit Realm, the divine Rasta and demonic Daruka, must share a body and learn to cooperate in the physical planes. The dragon is fought in a floating space. It is gigantic, considerably powerful and very resilient. The heroes must keep as close as possible and strike it repeatedly with all they can, while minding its damaging attacks. The Mana Beast cannot be harmed when it wraps itself in its wings. It swipes its claws, breathes several fireballs or a stream of fire, flaps its wings to unleash an onslaught of fire and waves of purplish energy, and fires many homing blasts of blue light in succession that prove pretty tricky to dodge, so beware. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius/Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' The Mana Beast makes a cameo in the spin-off games Final Fantasy Brave Exvius and Final Fantasy Record Keeper, gathering characters from many games to fight iconic monsters. In the first, the Mana Beast is the final boss of the Mana Mystery mode. It is very powerful and resists all status effects, but will not last long against a sufficiently levelled team. Oddly enough for a divine being, it resists Dark but is weak to Light. Like in Secret of Mana, the Mana Beast reflects back every spell with Counter Magic (Wall) and casts Saintly Beam (Lucent Beam). Its most dangerous attacks, Charge and Fire Breath, deal heavy damage to the entire party, with the former causing paralysis. In the second, it is fought during the Mana's Quests. It starts the battle at the bottom of the screen where physical attacks cannot reach it, and unleashes its very dangerous whirling fire blast before striking all characters in a forward charge. At close range, it casts Counter Magic to reflect back spells and Lucent Beam, here a devastating spell that can K.O one character. It can also charge at one character and fly back to the bottom of the screen. It is considerably more resilient and challenging than in Brave Exvius, so the heroes must heal often and unleash their best attacks. ''Brutal Mario'' (Hack Game) A much smaller Mana Beast is featured in the unofficial, hack computer game Super Kitiku Mario, also known as Brutal Mario. It serves as the mount of Larry Koopa and does all of the fighting. The Mana Beast attacks by firing two, then three flames, then a huge energy ball, before flying out of the screen and hurling flaming bolts from above, and restart from the beginning. The fight is pretty easy and Mario just needs to jump on Larry's head three times when he and his mount are onscreen, though Mario must be equipped with a Floating Cloak to reach his foe without falling from the tower and lose one life. Another reference to the Mana Beast is made when Mario has to fight the green Lady Boo from Paper Mario. Here, Lady Boo is a boss who fights by hurling many sorts of fireballs. The more hits she takes, the bigger and stronger she becomes and at some point of the battle, she goes to the bottom of the screen and start attacking with the Mana Beast's signature whirling fire blast. The only difference is that her fire blasts are smaller and can be dodged, but that she fires them in a very quick succession, which can prove very bothersome. Navigation Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Genderless Category:Dragons Category:Amoral Category:Mute Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm